


Night Light

by 10_pasesfire



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comforted by Jack, Crutchie has nightmares, Fluff, Has a Night light, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Reality blurred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10_pasesfire/pseuds/10_pasesfire
Summary: Crutchie has a nightmare and Jack is his anchor to reality.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Going for something less depressing than my last one. Hope you guys enjoy. As always THANKS for reading and kudos/Constructive criticism is always welcome! :D

Crutchie woke up panting. He grasped at his own neck, looking for any sign of the hands that had been clenching it seconds earlier. He covered his ears, still hearing the insults bouncing around in his mind. He'd had the same nightmare for years since the day he was adopted and finally taken out of the foster system.

He saw the same mean spirited faces of the kids that had tortured him throughout each house. They'd kick his crutch from under him and push him around because he couldn't fight as well. The nightmares weren't as heavy now, usually only making appearances when he was stressed. But when they did, they left Crutchie in a foggy state. Sometimes it got so bad, he wondered if all the good things he had now were even real, and this was one of those times.

He laid under the glowing stars that were projected onto the ceiling by the night light he'd been sleeping with for years. It had served as his anchor for years, telling him that the dream wasn't real, but it wasn't working. The panic still rose in his chest.

He swiped the bed to his left for any sign of life. He came up empty and tears stung his eyes as he thought the worst. Had he made Jack entirely up? Was he still in the dream?

He slid out of bed grabbing for his crutch and slowly making his way to the door. He was almost scared to see what was on the other side. He opened it, the door creaking the entire way. He stepped out into the living room, the lights on. He scanned, finally stumbling upon Jack laying on the couch. A book was open and rested on his chest as it rose and fell slowly with sleep. Crutchie walked up to him, taking in every bit of his existance.

His sweat shirt was ridden up right above his belly button as his arms stretched up and rested under his head. Jack had an outie which Crutchie found cute and Jack found weird and annoying. Crutchie saw the scar across his stomach close to his waist line that Jack had told him was from his dad taking a swing at him with a knife. This was before he went to live with his aunt who he loved with all his heart.

Crutchie ran his fingers over the scar lightly, taking in the realness of the being before him. He ran his hands throuh the mess of dark brown hair on Jack's head, and over his face and neck. He travelled down his arms and laid his head on his chest, listening to his heart beat for a minute. He's real, Crutchie thought to himself. 

This is all real. 

He sighed and got down on his knees. He slowly laid his head down on Jack's abdomen, his warmness going through Crutchie's face and comforting him like a teddy bear. He splayed his hand out over Jack's belly button and closed his eyes as he felt his stomach rise and fall.

"He's here." He whispered in a shaky voice, the tears beginning to stream down his face. He slowly wrapped his arm around Jack's waist and under, Jack's back automatically arching to let Crutchie's hand in until he was basically hugging his waist. He starts crying harder until his body was shaking with the intensity of his tears and he could feel Jack stir beneath him.

He emmited a yawn and stretched as he gradually awoke. "Hey honey," He said groggily as he sat up. "What are you doing out of bed?" Crutchie looked up at him, his smile fading when he sees his face. "Hey, what's wrong? What's the matter, did someone hurt you?" He was upright in a second.

"No Jack, it wasn't..."

"Wasn't what? What is it?" He takes Crutchie’s face in his hands, wiping away the tears.

"You weren't there. I was-I looked for you and you weren't there and I thought you were gone! I thought it wasn't real. I needed you, you're my night light. I need you." He jumped up from the floor and clung to Jack with everything he had. He knew he probably wasn't making sense but he needed to be as close to Jack as possible.

Jack comforted him, rocking and rubbing his hand calmly on Crutchie's back.

"I'm here, I'm sorry. I'll always be here when you wake up. Don't you ever worry." They stayed like this for a while as Crutchie progressively calmed down.

"I had the dream." He told Jack later. "It felt like I was blind until I saw you."

"I'll always be here to guide you home, Crutch." He answered with a smile and a kiss to Crutchie's cheek. Crutchie didn't need his night light after that.

He knew all he needed was his Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> Going for something less depressing than my last one. Hope you guys enjoy. As always THANKS for reading and kudos/Constructive criticism is always welcome! :D


End file.
